The invention is related to the field of communication systems, and in particular to a multimode multiband receiver.
The present generation cellular phones need to support multiple modes (GSM/GPRS/EDGE, WCDMA/HSDPA/HSPA+, TDSCDMA, LTE-TDD/FDD/BW=1.4 MHz to 20 MHz) and multiple bands for worldwide operability. This adds enormous complexity in the receiver front end design and also introduces the need to have a highly programmable analog filter to optimize the analog-digital-converter (ADC) dynamic range across various modes and thus save power consumption. Also, the need to support BW>10 MHz for LTE with higher order modulations (64QAM) adds stringent requirements on the Image Rejection (IR) of the receiver.